


Undone

by boundpages



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundpages/pseuds/boundpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Elena is the meat in the Salvatore sandwich.</p>
<p>(This is an AU spin on the beginning of season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

There is a side to the Salvatore brothers that Elena never knew existed. Not until she was a vampire that is. Blood is thicker than water and sometimes 'Lena feels like she is drowning. Since their relationship has improved (and Elena theorizes that Stefan's recent trip to rippertown has a lot to do with it.) the brothers love for one another seemed to have bloomed slowly. It's the kind of love that would disturb her if she wasn't you know...undead now.

But now that she is a vampire she can see how after over a century of living lines can become blurred. When everyone you love and care about eventually die around you you learn to lean on the one steady person in your life. She supposes that there will be times that you hate one another (and there has) but in the end it will always be "bros before ho's".

But Elena has always argued that she isn't like Katherine but when they pull her into this new game of theirs she finds herself seeing her Petrova side. It scares her but it excites her all at the same time. Sometimes he makes her play house with the other.

Damon could never say no to his baby bro. Back when they were human he always took the blunt of their fathers anger so Stefan wouldn't have to experience it. And then that bitch came between them and fucked everything up for the next 145 years.

So when the younger Salvatore brother says to touch Elena Damon finds him complying without a second thought; this was finally his get out of jail free card. He was getting what he wanted without the guilt, and he couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face. His fingers brushed over her nipples, they instantly hardened under the thin material of her shirt. Eyes darkening and fangs popping out she had never looked so beautiful to them. A taunting reminder of what they had always loved about Katherine.

So as Stefan would stand there and command them softly he would watch as Elena came undone from his brothers touch. The way her breath would hitch in her throat (she still hasn't broken that habit. When you spent 18 years of your life breathing its hard to stop.), how her eyes would lull almost shut, the warm smell of her arousal as wetness flooded her panties.

And sometimes he would take her from the front while Damon took her from the back. The feel of their cocks rubbing together between the thin wall of Elena was enough to drive them all three crazy. Damon's hand fisted in her hair as he yanked back hard, her slender neck exposed as Stefan's fangs would pierce the flesh there, Elena's moans long and loud as her walls fluttered. Her body tingling and exploding around the two brothers as she comes hard and fast. Not long after she would fill streams of semen shoot up in her, one never far behind the other.

Later, after her legs no longer feel like jelly she smiles at them, it's her turn to command. And she makes them both come undone with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! This is my first time posting a fic in like....10 years? I'm totally rusty and this is unbeta'd so I apologize. I wrote this back in 2012 but finally worked up the courage to post. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
